steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Opal (Canon)
Opal is the Gem fusion of Amethyst and Pearl who debuted in the episode, "Giant Woman". Appearance Opal is a tall Gem, although she is currently the third shortest fusion shown so far, right above Stevonnie and Garnet. As seen in "The Return", she is twice as tall as Garnet. She has long white hair pony-tailed off the back of her head that extends to her ankles, pale violet skin, bright blue eyes, four arms, Pearl's pointy nose, and Amethyst's lips along with her gemstones being on her forehead and chest. Debut Her clothes consist of a blue-green tube shirt with drapes in the front and back with a large yellow star on the front, magenta pants, and gold flat boots. Current Her second outfit is mostly the same, yet slightly different, as her pre-regeneration outfit, now with a sash around her waist, and a tank top with sleeves and an added neckline to her top. This is due to Pearl's regeneration in "Steven the Sword Fighter," but the colors are yet to be confirmed, since she appeared in a white and green light. Personality Official Due to being a fusion, Opal's personality is a combination of aspects of both Amethyst's and Pearl's character traits. Her disposition is speculated to be mild-mannered and a fusion of Amethyst's power and self-confidence, along with Pearl's grace and precision. She appears to be more open to Steven's desire to have fun and play, as she sang part of his song back to him. This shows a combination of Amethyst's laid-back attitude with Pearl's nurturing tendencies. It was shown that she can easily be distracted from main objectives, such as when she defeated the monster at the Sky Spire, she considered the mission done and left without completing the original mission (retrieving the Heaven Beetle). This could be because of both Amethyst and Pearl, as the two can easily get distracted by simple desires (though in opposite ways). Due to Amethyst and Pearl's personalities being almost polar opposites, her personality is very unstable and the most minor of disagreements between the two can result in being split. Abilities Skillset * Weapon Proficiency: Opal can individually summon either Pearl's spear or Amethyst's whip. When fusing their weapons together, a bow is formed. This bow is a lethal weapon, capable of firing explosive arrows, with the blast bubbling gemstones simultaneously. Unique Abilities * Water-Walking: Opal also has the ability to walk on water, much like Lapis Lazuli and Pearl. Trivia * Opal is the birthstone of October. * In mythology Opals are associated with purity and hope. * She is the revealed fusion Gem to be featured in an episode * The "dance" the two must perform to fuse may be a reference to the Fusion Dance in DragonBall Z, even to the part where the two fusers must be willing to bond when needed. * Opal closely resembles Kali, a Hindu deity, featuring four arms, long hair, and a gem lodged in their forehead. She is also similar to the design of Nabooru from the "Legend of Zelda;" even to the point of having her pointed nose. * Opal's appearance consists more of Pearl's physical appearance and features. * In an error in "Giant Woman", Opal's lips look like Pearl's lips, but in the next scene she has Amethyst's again. * Opal's energy arrows are shown to immediately bubble the gems of fallen Gem monsters. Category:Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters